


Mi Renia

by Serina_Leigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Have you watered your plance today, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Pining Lance (Voltron), Spainish speaking, pidgance, pining fools, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serina_Leigh/pseuds/Serina_Leigh
Summary: When Lance calls Pidge a nickname in Spanish, finds out the girl doesn't know any of the langue, and uses it to his advantage.A fluffy mess because I love these two and goddamn-it I want more.





	Mi Renia

Pidge was on her laptop, like always, running different codes and checking different theories. She sat cross-legged on the couch of the Rec-room, as they had deemed one of the many lounge areas of the Castle. Her mind was so busy it was no wonder she didn't notice the door opening. 

With a swish, Lance strutted in, all legs and lanky height. 

He peered at Pidge, completely in her own world, and took a second to admire her freckles and round face. Then he was walking over, sitting down beside her with a thump, dropping his arm over her shoulders, and leaning in to see what the hell she was up to. 

"Ah, going at it again. Eh, Mi Cerebro?" He grinned at her, winking. 

Pidge glanced up at him, completely confused. "What did you call me?" Her honey colored eyes squinted at the possible insult. 

Lance raised an eyebrow, his smile only growing. "Wait-you don't know any Spanish? I thought you might at least know the basics, you being a genius and all." 

"I know 'mi' means my, I can count up to twenty, and I know the colors. Sorry, I'm fluid in code, not Spanish." Pidge huffed a breath, frowning. Then she took stock of just how close he was, and fought back a blush as she focused on their words. Even her fingers had stopped typing. 

The Cuban boy beamed, "Well then . . . " He trailed off getting a strange glint to his eyes that the girl just didn't like. "I'll let you know what this one means. I literally just called you 'my brain'." 

"What do you mean 'this one'?" She didn't let the thought of her being Lance's anything falter her questioning. She would have time to scream into a pillow later, not right now while he was right there. 

Lance kept on grinning. 

"Don't worry about it, Chica." He bopped her nose with the hand that wasn't over her shoulder."Know what that one means?" 

"Girl, right?"  

"Yep!" His blue eyes sparkled as he stood up and took Pidge's computer with him. She squawked in outrage, and tried to get it back-only to be defeated by him raising it above his head. "Now, get to bed, it's late and this can wait until tomorrow. Don't wanna mess it up because your eyes are half closed, now do you Mi Cerebro?"

Pidge couldn't help the red that took over her face at that damned name again. But at least she could play it off as anger. 

Of all people she could fall for on this god-forsaken team, it just had to be the big flirt. Didn't it? 

She pouted, but did go to bed. 

Little did she know, that was not going to be the last time she heard him speak in his homeland's tongue. 

The next day she was groggily walking from her bedroom to the kitchen, her pajamas askew and wrinkled. At the Space Mall they had all picked up some knew clothes, hers consisted mainly of sweaters and yoga pants. Today was no exception, fuzzy green sweater and a pair of black, form-fitting, yoga pants. The sweater was big , hanging past her waist. She liked it, she liked baggy clothing in general. 

She stumbled to the kitchen, not even bothering to try and make out the conversation she could hear between Lance and Hunk who were already there. 

They stopped talking as she dragged herself around, getting food and the space-equivalent to coffee. She made to haul herself up onto the counter, like she used to do in her own house so she could talk to Matt as he got ready for the day. 

The Altean counters though, were much higher than hers back home. So, she was struggling. 

Warm hands braced her hips, lifting her up smoothly before placing her back down so she could sit on the counter. 

No blush came, because in that moment she was still half-asleep. There was no processing what just happened, just her digging into her food with a mumbled thanks to whoever it was that helped her up. 

After she finished her coffee however, she blinked a few times. Slowly, she lowered her cup, eyes going wide as she looked to see Lance and Hunk both grinning at her. 

"Shit." She whispered, going bright red. 

"Aww, come on Pidge!" Hunk cooed, still leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "It was cute, how you stumbled in here all sleepy then tried to jump up on the counter." 

"Leave me alone, Hunk." She scowled. "I have plenty of blackmail on you, don't push me." Pidge pointed her spoon at Hunk threateningly. "Don't." The big guy laughed, shaking his head. 

Lance laughed to, and that just made Pidge go even more red. 

That's when she remembered, someone had helped her up onto the counter. Oh god, she was not going to bring that up. 

"Ah, Mi Carina, why so embarrassed? Is it because Sleepy Pidge doesn't hold up to the Badass Nerd Rep you have?" Lance teased, placing his hands on his hips. Hunk blinked at Lance, but Pidge was too busy dealing with said Blue Paladin to notice. 

"Ugh!" Pidge kicked her legs at him, he had been standing further away but had moved as he spoke. "Leave me alone, you know I'm never awake until I drink coffee!" Then she frowned even deeper. "And what the hell does that one mean?" 

Lance practically beamed when she spoke about the name. "Nope, not telling." This only made Pidge kick out harder, Lance laughing the whole time as he finally wrapped his long fingers around her tiny ankles and held them against his sides. "Enough with your kicking you enana." 

"What does that mean?!" Pidge asks, throwing her hands up while trying to yank her ankles from his hands. His tan, warm, hands with callouses that could be from training but don't feel new at all . . . She bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep her thoughts in line. 

Lance only grinned back at her, shifting his hands to the souls of her feet. 

Her eyes fly open with anger. "Don't you dare. Lance, no!" But it was too late, the pads of his fingers were already working, tickling her as she tried to kick him off again. 

A few minutes of her shrieking laughter and sound curses, Lance fighting her off even as she jumped on him, and her finally wrenching her feet from his grasp, ends with them on the floor of the kitchen laughing. Hunk stands over them, shaking his head with a small frown that was fighting a war with the smile he wanted to let overtake it. "You two are a mess." 

"Oh, we know!" 


End file.
